Happy Valentiens Day Dr Possible
by Star-Eva01
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Dr. Possible as a suprise waiting for her.


Happy Valentine's Day, Dr. Possible

By Star-Eva01

Dr. Anne Possible woke up and looked at her sleeping husband in the bed beside her. She smiled as she watched him sleep, watching him smile in his sleep.

'Wonder what he's dreaming.'

Leaning over, Anne kissed her husband's forehead with a feather light touch. "I love you James" Ann spoke in a low voice.

"I love you too Anne", James replied in his sleep. The smile never leaving his face. It got bigger if anything.

Anne brought her hand to her mouth to stifle the giggle that wanted to escape. Knowing that it would get out soon, Anne climbed out of bed. She picked up her robe from foot of the bed and put it on as she made her way to the bathroom that was part of the Master Bedroom suite that she shared with her husband. Closing the door before she turned on the light, Anne started to get ready for another day has the head of Neurosurgery at Middleton Medical Center.

Dr. James Possible watched his wife put on her robe over her silk nightshirt as she made her way to the bathroom. Once the door was closed, he waited until he heard her in the shower, then he reached into the nightstand and pulled out an old Kimmunicator that his daughter had loaned him for this. Pressing the call button, Kim appeared on the screen.

"Ready Kimmie," he asked her.

"We're on it." She informed him and then the screen went blank.

James placed the Kimmunicator back into the nightstand and then lay back down in the bed. He was back asleep when Anne came out of the bathroom to finish dressing for work.

Anne arrived at the Middleton Medical Center and walked into her office. Her assistant Jane was sitting at her desk waiting for her.

"Dr. Possible, I have the schedule for today waiting for you on the desk. I'll have your coffee in just a moment," Jane told her as she got up and walked to the coffee machine in the corner.

Walking into her office, Anne took off her coat and moved around to sit at her desk. Just before she sat down, Anne noticed an envelope in her chair.

Picking up the envelope, Anne sat down just as Jane entered the office with a coffee cup. "Here you go Dr. Possible, black and strong with two sugars."

"Thanks Jane. By the way, did you leave this here," Anne asked Jane as she showed her the envelope.

"No, never saw it before."

"Ok Jane, give me a few minutes and I'll go over the O.R. schedule with you."

Jane nodded and left the office.

Anne took a sip of her coffee as she looked at the envelope. Across the front was just one word. "Lovely" was written in a fancy script across the front. Opening it carefully Anne found a simple white card with "Anne" on the front done in the same script. Taking another drink from her coffee mug, she opened the card to find a few lines:

**Anne**

**You are the loveliest creature that I have ever seem. You eyes shine like a clear blue sky in the spring. Your hair is the color of the fire that burns in my heart every time that you are near. Your beauty, there are no words that could do it justice but I will say that flowers are jealous of you.**

Anne sat there behind her desk speechless. There wasn't any signature on the card, and she did not know the handwriting. She was starting to read the card for a second time when Jane came into her office carrying a bouquet of roses.

"These just came for you Dr. I think they are from your husband," Jane said as she placed the vase on the desk and handed a card to Anne before leaving the office.

Anne took the card from Jane. Opening it she saw that it was from James:

Anne

For the loveliest woman in the world, I love you with all my heart.

James

Anne smiled at this card, and smelled the roses. Placing the card from her husband so it leaned against the vase of roses, Anne placed the other card in the pocket of her lab coat. Jane walked in just then to go over the schedule.

Anne walked in the change room to get ready for her first surgery of the day. Opening her locker, Anne was surprised to find a single yellow rose in her locker. Along with the rose, she found another card. Like the one in her chair, this one had just one word on it in that script that said "Talent".

Changing into her scrubs, Anne finished getting ready then opened this envelope. Again like earlier, it held a simple white card with the same script:

**Anne**

**Your talent is a gift from the heavens. With the grace of an angel you work miracles to save lives. Beauty and power in the grace of such small hands. You are truly a guardian angel.**

Anne felt herself blush.

The Door to the changing room opened and the chief O.R. Nurse came in.

"We are ready for you Dr."

Turning to face the nurse, Anne said that she would be right in. Anne closed the locker, with both the rose and the card inside, and then she left the changing room to scrub up.

Anne waked back into the changing room after the second surgery for the day. Opening her locker again, Anne found that the yellow rose now had company. A rose that was yellow with red highlights had joined the first. The second rose, like the first had an envelope with it. Again, with just a single word "Heart" on it again with what flowing script. Again, once open the envelope held a simple white card:

**Anne**

**Your heart has given so much love to those around you. Giving the love and support that your family has needed over the years. And yet to still have more to give to those in the most need, your patients. I wish that you could find room in your heart for me, so that I could love you as you truly should be loved.**

Anne sat on the bench in the changing room and cried. The cards had touched a part in her heart that had felt so empty for the last few months. Though she loved James with all her heart, the house felt so empty. Kim was married now, and living with Ron in their home just outside of town on the TPF grounds. Jim and Tim where off in college. The house that was at one time almost too small now seemed so empty with just her and James. And though she knew that James loved her so very much, he was truly the "absentminded scientist" and could get lost in his work and forget everything else. Including his wife. Sometimes she felt that she was lost in the changes to her family.

Anne wiped the tears from her face, and went to take a shower. Returning to her locker, Anne changed back into the clothes that she had on when she left the house this morning.

Leaving the changing room, Anne started walking to her office when over the Center's PA system she heard her name being called.

"Dr. Possible please report to your office stat. Dr. Possible please report to your office stat."

Wondering what was happening; Anne picked up her pace and quickly made her way to the office. As she was opening the door, Jane was speaking into the phone.

"I've had her paged with a stat. She should be here in seconds or she will call here quickly Kim," Jane said.

Hearing her daughter's name, Anne called out for Jane to hand her the phone. With the phone in her hand, Anne asked her daughter "what happening Kimberly?"

"Mom, I'm glad that I got you. There has been an accident in France. Ron and I are in route and the government is requesting medical help. A number of the injured have head wounds and are requesting help. You are the best in the field and I was hoping that you could help."

With out even taking a second to think, Anne informed her daughter "Of course Kimmie, I'll help. Do I need to get some of the other doctors here to come along too?"

Before Kim could reply, Wade's voice broke in. "Mrs. Possible, the French government is requesting your help with one of the Prime Ministers specifically that was there on the site of the accident. I have one of TPF's fastest rides ready to pick you up. A second one is also getting ready to carry supplies to France. If more personal are needed, I can have them ride on the second transport."

From all the years that her daughter and Ron had been doing the "Save the World" thing, Anne had learned to trust her feelings. And when Kim said that she was needed to help, Anne did not think twice.

"I'm ready if the ride is Kim. Where should I..." Anne started to say, but heard what sounded like a helicopter landing at the pad.

"My ride Wade?" Anne asked.

Wade informed her "I thought you might say yes, so I had it standing by."

"To steal a line from Kimmie Wade, you Rock. I'm on my way Kimmie. Tell your father what is happening and that I won't be home for dinner tonight."

"Got you covered Dr. P." Wade told her.

Jane followed Anne to the roof helipad taking notes on the patients that she had operated on earlier. Jane stopped at the edge of the pad, and stared at the aircraft that was waiting there. Shaped like a cross between a small jet and a helicopter, the craft was waiting with the door open. Anne jumped in, and was fastening her belts has the craft with the TPF logo on the side took off heading to the west.

Anne spent some of the time in transit reading about the patient that needed her care, and the rest asleep. Because of the long day that Anne had, she slept all during the landing.

Anne found herself being woke up and hustled into a car. Once in the backseat, the car left before Anne had a chance to get strapped in. Once moving, the driver turned on the flashing lights and siren.

"Do you have an update on the patient," Anne asked the driver.

"He is stable Dr. Possible, the staff at the hospital ran more tests and have found that his heart has also been damaged," replied the driver.

"His heart too, what does the Cardiologist say about him being able to handle the double surgeries need to work on his heart and head?"

"The staff at the hospital have complete faith in your work Dr. Possible."

Anne rode in silence the rest of the way to the hospital. Pulling up to the Emergency Room entrance, Anne jumped out before the car came to a complete stop. Walking quickly to the front desk, she informed the person working there that she was Dr. Anne Possible and was here by the request of the French Government to help with the injured from the accident."

Anne noticed that the desk worker was looking lost. Just as she was getting ready to start asking questions, a man dressed in surgery scrubs, with a mask covering most of his face called out to her.

"Dr Possible, I'm with the Neurosurgery department here. If you would come with me please" he asked her.

Anne nodded and made to follow him down the hall. Anne asked started asking questions of the Doctor, but when he informed her that he could not answer her questions, Anne's own version of her daughters "Weird-dar" started to sound off loudly in her head.

Anne followed him around a corner, and she saw Kim standing in the hallway. Dust covering her mission clothes.

"Ron's in here with the Minister Mom" Kim told her.

With Kimmie standing there, Anne did not pause but entered the room to find Ron standing beside a bed with someone laying on it with the bed sheets pulled up with just the eyes uncovered.

"Hi Ms.Dr.P," Ron said to her has she walked into the room with Kim following her. Anne moved to the bed and Ron handed her the chart from the table near him.

Flipping open the chart, Anne started to read the information on the patient, when she got to the fourth page, Anne found another envelope like the ones she had received at the Middleton Medical Center. Like the others, this one also had just one word on the outside. "Wife" was written in the flowing script.

Turning to look at her daughter, Anne found herself alone in the room with the patient in the bed. In a kind of daze, Anne opened the envelope to find another simple white card inside. Opening it, she found another few short lines:

**Anne,**

**You are the wife that any man would dream of. The love you show your husband and children, even if they have not told you so in a long time. Well that changes now. Happy Valentine's Day Dr. Anne Possible, from your whole family.**

Anne stood there reading the card again.

"Anne", spoke a voice that she did not think she would hear here, that of James.

Turning to the bed, Anne found James setting up from the bed. Standing there watching and not understanding, Anne saw her husband get up from the bed and walk to her. He was carrying a single red and yellow rose.

"What," was all Anne got out before her husband reached her and drew her into a loving embrace.

"I wanted to give you a special valentine this year, with all that has been happing with our family, and I asked Kimmie to help me," James told her as he pulled her into a kiss that Anne would later write in her Journal had her toes curling and weak in the knees.

A few minutes later, Anne and James walked out of the room to the applause of the whole ER department of the hospital. Leading the crowd was Kim and Ron.

Walking out of the hospital, Kim and Ron thanked everyone again for their help and made time to express that thanks as they left. Still in a fog over this, Anne asked how.

"Dad called Ron and I a few weeks back and asked us for a favor. Ron and I talked it over with Wade and the support team at TPF and it was agreed by everyone that you and dad deserved a very special Valentine's Day Mom. So we called in a few personal favors with the French Government, and here we are" Kim told her.

Ron and Kim lead everyone to a waiting Limousine and had everybody climb in. The driver took everyone to one of the most exclusive shopping districts in town, and that is when Anne found out that she was in Paris.

Anne found out that Ron had called in a favor that a top designer owned him for talking Kim into modeling for him at the last second while on a mission, and got him to fit Anne for a very special dress. Later when Anne left the shop, both she and Kim had new dresses for the men in their lives. Anne also found that there were now Two Limousines waiting for them.

With a "Happy Valentine's Day Ms.Dr.P," from Ron and Kim, both telling them that they were off for a "Special Valentines" themselves, Kim and Ron got in one of the limousines and Anne and James got into the other one, and headed off by themselves.

Anne could not remember a move wonderful night, dinner at the Tower restaurant, and a walk down the lighted streets of Paris at night. Anne and James made it to the hotel at dawn the next day, and slept for some time. At noon two days later, James and Anne took the limousine to the airport to find another TPF jet waiting for them, but was not one of the mission jets, but one of the Lear Jets that TPF had for consultation work.

After takeoff, the pilot informed them that they would be making a stop at London to top off the fuel tanks then it would be a no stop flight into New York for 2 days and they back to Middleton.

When Anne started to protest about appointments at the Medical Center, the pilot informed her that TPF had flown in the number 2 in the world for Neurosurgery to the center to cover for her, and that they had also paid her fees for it. Plus a promise for a ride to Paris the next time the team was that way.

"Relax Mrs. Possible. Everything has been taken care of. Your daughter wanted you and your husband to have a good time. Oh, by the way. This is the jet that Ron helped design and it has a few special things he put in. Two of them are a fully stocked Kitchen and a separate bedroom, with a lock and no monitors in it. Have fun."

Anne had just spent the most special few days of her live with her husband. He had showered her with all the love and attention that she could hope for. She moved to sit in her husband's lap and gave him a kiss.

When they both came up for air, Anne asked him "Well James, it seems that we have Kimmie and Ron's private jet for this ride. How about checking out the place?"

James smiled at the look on her face, and just nodded in reply. Taking his hand, Anne led him to the back of the plane.

Finish

Author's Notes:

I came up with this one Valentine's Night at about Midnight. It took me a few days to get it all together. I thought it was time for me to try a story that had Ms. Possible at the center. Hope you enjoy it.

For my wife: I love you.

Kim Possible is copy write by Disney Inc.


End file.
